lucilleballfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adagio
The Adagio is the twelfth episode of I Love Lucy. It first aired December 31, 1951. Synopsis Lucy hears that Ricky needs a dancer for the Parisian Apache dance number at the club, and thinks she can fill the bill. But her Parisian dance teacher has more than dancing in mind. Plot The episode starts as Lucy, Ricky, and Fred wait for Ethel to finish her meal. When the meal is finished, Lucy and Ethel look for something to do in the paper while Ricky calls Jerry for help finding apache dancers for his next show. Lucy tries to convince Ricky to let her in the show, but Ricky refuses and walks out of the room, still talking to Jerry. Fred tries to hint that he can be Lucy's dance partner and help her get the part, but Lucy doesn't catch on. The next day, Ethel comes up to Lucy's apartment and shows off Fred's dancing skills. After some convincing, Lucy agrees and Fred and Lucy begin practicing. However, Fred's instructions and Lucy's clumsiness cause them to hurt each other. Next, Fred tries to hurl Lucy to the floor as part of the dance, but has no success. Ethel runs in and tells Lucy she found another teacher for her, the nephew of the French laundry mat owner, Jean-Valjean Raymond. Fred quickly retires as Lucy's teacher and Lucy agrees to have Jean-Valjean teach her the dance. Later that afternoon, Jean-Valjean arrives at Lucy's apartment. Jean-Valjean adores Lucy and begins kissing her hand, making Lucy uncomfortable. Ricky comes upstairs unexpectedly to grab music and an umbrella, causing Jean-Valjean to think Lucy is in love with him. When Lucy explains she just wants to get a part in Ricky's show, Jean-Valjean leaves, but promises to come back. Later, Lucy and Ricky are preparing to go to a movie with the Mertz. Outside, Jean-Valjean uses a ladder to climb up to Lucy's window and try to elope with her. Lucy tries to send him away, but accidentally knocks the ladder down and leaves Jean-Valjean holding onto it. She tries to distract Ricky, but he eventually notices Jean-Valjean hanging onto the window. Ricky pulls him into the room, and Jean-Valjean explains he wants to elope with Lucy. Jean-Valjean challenges Ricky to a duel with pistols, who accepts. When Lucy leaves the room, Jean-Valjean confesses the real reason he was at the apartment and that he has a family of his own. To get back at Lucy, Ricky and Jean-Valjean fire their guns into the air to make her think they're actually dueling. Jean-Valjean walks out, making Lucy think Ricky was killed. Distraught, Lucy wishes she had never wanted to do the apache dance, and Ricky comes out of the apartment, and the two of them make up. After everyone left, Ricky and Lucy are laughing over the incident earlier. They begin to go to bed, until Lucy wakes up furious at Ricky for pretending he was dead. Ricky is able to calm her down by kissing her, ending the episode. Cast Crew Memorable Quotes Category:I Love Lucy Episodes Category:I Love Lucy Category:Episodes Category:I Love Lucy Season 1